Maximum High
by SKXZ
Summary: Max has just moved to a new school and gets on the wrong side of Lissa the queen bee of the school. Fang is Lissa's boyfriend who Max has an attraction to. Fang also finds new girl Max rather hot. This is where all the drama of high school begins. WARNING! Some swearing so read at your own risk. Some FAX. NO WINGS
1. Chapter 1-New School

**Hey guys so this is my new story. It's pretty cliche but because I'm all about cliche stories I really enjoy writing it. I hope you guys enjoy reading it. The support for my first story was just overwhelming and so I am happy to present to you my second "masterpiece" (haha no not really). Please read and review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of Maximum Ride or any of the characters used in this story. **

**A/N: This story is based on the characters of Maximum Ride except they aren't hybrids (so they are completely normal teenagers) and is set in high school. It's the typical new chick at school, hot guy falls for her but I will make it more interesting with other events which will go on. **

**TITLE: Maximum High**

**CHARACTERS:**

**Maximum Ride-16 years old**

**Fang-17 years old**

**Lissa- 17 years old**

**Angel-16 years old**

**Nudge- 16 years old**

**(Maybe a few more characters will be added but I will also be making up some of the other very very minor characters).**

**CHAPTER 1- New School**

* * *

I walked through the school corridors trying to figure out what I had first period. This timetable was so hard to read, I just didn't get it at all. The layout was completely different to my old school and nothing made any sense. Well I guess this is what it feels like being the new kid, I was totally lost. I wanted to ask someone for help but everyone was looking at me as if I was an alien from another planet. They were all whispering as they stared at me, it was like they'd never seen a new student before. Ha! Finally deciphered it, so first period I have Modern History (my favourite subject) in room 302? So I'd assume that meant level three of the building second room right? I was currently on the second floor so I just needed to go up another level. I congratulated myself for figuring it out and headed to class. I felt so smart.

As I reached room 302, I could hear people yelling, laughing and running around in the room. Wow! We're all like 16 years old, isn't this slightly immature I thought to myself before heading in. As I entered the classroom everyone stopped. It was dead silent for a moment before a guy shouted out, "aren't you the new chick? Ummmmm your name was..." he clicked his fingers and stared up at the ceiling trying to jog his memory. "Maximum Ride! Right?" he beamed, you could tell he was so proud of himself for remembering.

"Yea that's me." I said as I headed towards the back to grab a seat. Everyone in the classroom went back to their little group conversations but I had a feeling it wasn't what they were talking about before I came in. It was a lot quieter and everyone was whispering to one another. Of course they'd be talking about me. I found an empty seat next to the window in the back row and sat down while taking my notebook and pencil case out ready for class. The guy came over and pushed aside my pencil case and sat on my desk. Before I could tell him off he began talking again. "So the rumours were true." he began. "You are pretty damn hot, "as he flashed a smile at me. "Name's Josh, I'm the school's swimming champion."

"Yea okay, cool. But umm I don't really care what rumours have said and I don't care what you're thinking, I am NOT interested." I said. "Get off my desk."

"Oooo... feisty. I like feisty." he said with a wink. "But let me just warn you, you don't want to be sitting there." and with that he returned to his own desk.

Why wouldn't I want to sit here? I could sit wherever I wanted to. I took out my phone and checked the time, 8.35a.m. Class was going to start in ten minutes. I put my earphones in and started to play some music. I sat there scrolling through my music on my phone when two girls approached my desk. I looked up from my phone and took my earphones out of my ear. "Yes?" I said.

"Get out of my seat." the girl with red hair said to me in a threatening tone. OMG her hair was blindingly red, it was disgusting.

"I'm sorry? I was here first, go find another seat."

"Excuse you. Know you place new girl. These seats are ours." the girl with the brown, curly locks similar to mine standing beside her said while pointing at the two of them.

"Does it look like I care? Go sit elsewhere." I said while rolling my eyes. Geez, does it really matter? No need to pick on me just 'cause I'm new.

"I'll say it one last time. Get out of our seats, Bitch." the red head said.

"What did you call me?" I exclaimed as I got up and slammed my hands on my desk. I realised that everyone else in the class had gone silent and was watching the situation. Josh just looked at me and shook his head.

"Oh the new girl's angry." she said.

"I don't have to listen to any of your shit! I got here first so I will sit here and you two bitches can go sit elsewhere and not bother me." I said angrily. Both of them gasped in shock. Yes I don't like getting told what to do. In my old school everyone was friendly and disputes like this would be solved with some kind explanations and apologies. I had learnt that it didn't work that way at this school. This was going to get interesting.

But before it did, a guy's voice came from the front of the classroom. "What's the matter Lissa? Why are you just standing there? Class is about to start soon." The guy appeared through the door and headed in our direction. He was a 185cm tall with black hair and a toned build. He was hot. I had never had a boyfriend and I wanted one so bad. Well it was on my list of things to accomplish before finishing high school. He was perfect but then...

"Fang!" Lissa exclaimed as she ran to him and kissed him passionately on the lips.

"Ughhhh... go get a room." I said under my breath. Great another chance blown.

"That girl took our seats." she said angrily while pointing her finger at me.

"Are we really going to do this?" I said heatedly. "How many bloody times do I have to tell you? I got here first so you are gonna have to find another place to sit!"

"Let's just sit somewhere else Lissa," Fang said in a lazy tone.

"But..." she began.

"No seriously I am so tired; we will get her back some other time."He said without giving me a second look and walked towards a table on the other side of the room.

"Thank you!" I said as I sat back down and watched those three head to another table. Getting me back some other time. Yea right, like that's ever gonna happen. But seriously I didn't want to make enemies on my first day but it seems I had made three in one hit. Good job Max, totally what you were aiming for.

* * *

Modern history was quite interesting, I really like our teacher, he's really cool. As I left to attend my next lesson Maths, two girls who were in my modern class approached me. One had long bronzy blonde hair which was slightly wavy hair with azure coloured eyes and the other had black frizzy hair with mocha skin and light brown eyes. "Hey I'm Angel and this is Nudge." the blonde introduced herself and her friend.

"Hey..." I said, not sure if they were going to lecture me like the other two earlier.

"So you're new here. Max was it?" Nudge said in a nice tone.

"Oh yea I moved into the neighbourhood not long ago, Name's Maximum but you can call me Max." I said smiling at her.

"We can show you around at recess if you want." Angel offered politely.

"Oh really? You guys would do that? That's so sweet." I beamed at the both of them. Finally I had met some decent people. This school was weird.

"You know you're really tough. You just basically made enemies with the queen bee of our year make that our school in front of like so many people, word is gonna spread so fast. By the end of recess the whole year would know." said Angel.

"Wait what? Lissa is your year's queen bee? Meh, so what if I called her a bitch in front of everyone? She started it."

They both giggled. "Max you're so funny."

"But seriously, Lissa is scary; you do not wanna mess with her. She's been like the most popular girl in school for as long as I can remember. All the girls want to be like her and all the guys love her. Get on the wrong side of her and that means you are getting on the wrong side of the whole grade." Angel said in a low whisper as if she was warning me.

I guess if I didn't want to get into anymore trouble I should really listen to these two. They seem really nice. "Thanks Angel and Nudge, it's great you're telling me this." I smile.

"It's okay you can be friends with us. But just a heads up, we are not popular with anyone at school." Nudge said looking kind of sad.

"Nah that's cool we can work on it" I assure her. "I really have to get to Maths now I'm going to be late" I said.

"Oh! You have maths now? So do I," said Angel. "We can go together."

With that I headed off with Angel to Maths and Nudge went to Biology. It was great to have met these two girls. They seemed so nice and easygoing. They knew the hierarchy of the school which was good and they knew everything about the school that a new girl wouldn't. I was happy with making two friends but it was quite sad when I realised I made more enemies than I did friends.

At recess the two of them showed me around the school and told me all the tricks on how to get to lessons faster and which teachers I had to look out for. During lunch we spent our time together sitting at a table and talking about my past school which I came from and why I moved here. It was cause of dad's work that the family had to move but it was okay I was going to get use to it... I hope. Angel and Nudge assured me that I would be fine here and that they would try their best to stand up for me if I had another messy incident with Angel. I was thankful towards them. It was going to be a great year I thought. But at the back of mind, what happened this morning left a bad feeling in my stomach. I had an awful feeling that between me and Lissa there was more drama that would occur and same with her boyfriend Fang.

* * *

After school I waited at the bus stop for my bus home. Then came Lissa and Fang together holding hands. Seriously? Why was I NOT surprised? "Oh look who it is. If it isn't bitchy new girl again." she said in a bitchy tone.

I didn't say anything. I kept all my sarcastic retorts in. I didn't want to cause myself more trouble. But she didn't stop.

"Why aren't you talking? No smart ass comments to make?" she said mockingly.

I couldn't hold it in any longer. "Far out! Do you not know when to shut your mouth? I am sick and tired of your shit! What did I ever do to you?" I was so enraged. I didn't care if she was the queen of this planet; no one treats me like this. NO-ONE.

**FANG's POV**

The new girl was quite hot like the rumours had it. She was tall and had a toned body. Her hair was long, brown and wavy. She was drop dead gorgeous. I didn't want to cause trouble with her this morning but she got off on the wrong foot with my girlfriend and now Lissa is expecting me to be on her side. Seriously Lissa was hot but she could not compete with Max.

"Fang! Back me up here." she yelled at me.

"Babe, just don't involve yourself with her, she ain't even worth it." I said not meaning a single word I had said.

"Why do you keep saying that? You are meant to defend me when I get into fights with bitches like her!"

Max began to speak again. "Yea just 'cause you have a boyfriend does not mean I am afraid of you. Don't act like you're all top shit 'cause you're not. I don't really care what everyone else at school thinks of you but you are lower than shit to me." she had spat all these hateful comments at Lissa.

Wow she was so hot when she made hateful comments. But as soon as she finished Lissa slapped her across the face.

**MAX's POV**

That bitch just slapped me. I placed my hand on my cheek and gasped. I was about to punch her in the face when Angel and Nudge came running over. "Max don't!" Angel yelled.

"I just got slapped and humiliated by her how can I just let this go?"

As Nudge reasoned with me Angel began to apologise to Lissa. Seriously what was she doing? Lissa didn't belong at the top she didn't deserve to run the place. I grabbed Angel by the collar and Nudge by the arm and dragged them away. "It's not over between you and me Lissa. We'll see who the last one standing is!" I yelled as I pulled the other two away with me.

"Seriously you two! Don't apologise to those you have not done wrong to! You have to be tough or you will get bullied for the rest of your life." I exclaimed in anger.

"Max we're sorry but Lissa is capable of anything. You know once she dropped a girl's phone in the toilet and tried to flush it away 'cause that girl was texting Fang." Nudge said.

"She also set a girl's bag on fire because it was a limited edition brand that only she could have." Angel explained.

"She's crazy!" they both said in sync.

"Okay you two, stories like this don't scare me but I will try to be more conservative about stuff like this next time. It's so hard 'cause she is so bloody annoying!"

"Yea we know." Nudge said.

"Okay let's forget what happened and we will take the bus home together." Angel chirped.

I had turned to the bus stop and saw that both Lissa and Fang had left. Now I could go home in peace. But that bitch was going to get it from me. She had declared war with the wrong person.

* * *

**So how do you guys like my new story? Please R&R! I hope you enjoyed it! I will definitely work on my other story and upload it maybe after new year. But this one I will be updating regularly so please do support this story!**

**Thanks guys see you soon! :D**

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2-She's Crazy

**So Chapter 2... Haha, hope you guys like it so far. Some of the stuff may be slightly unrealistic but it should still be good! Please read and review. :D AND MOST IMPORTANTLY ENJOY IT!**

**(no new characters introduced in this chapter)**

**CHAPTER 2- She's Crazy**

* * *

It was my second day at my new school and the weather was perfect. The sun was gleaming in the bright blue sky, there was a slight breeze every now and again and I was refreshed and ready to go. As I got to school, Angel had arrived as well. We are so in sync I thought to myself. "Hey! Morning!" I yelled as I waved at her.

She stopped walking at turned in my direction and her face lit up with a smile. "Wow Max I didn't know you would get to school this early" she said as she returned a wave.

"Yea I'm always early. I hate being late to things and I hate waiting for those who are late. It's a habit I got from my mum." I said in a proud tone.

She smiled at me, "Same!"

"Well aren't we two peas in a pod," I beamed. "Where's Nudge?" I asked looking around.

"Oh she's either arrives as the bell rings or she's late. She's never on time." Angel said as she shook her head.

"Well then... if we go out, make sure we tell her the meet up time is half an hour before the actual time." I said with a slight smirk.

"Haha you're evil Max. But not a bad idea," she winked at me.

With that we headed into the school. I needed to go to my locker to put down some of the books and stuff I had brought from home. Angel tagged along with me. As I reached my locker, guess who I saw coming in the opposite direction? Yep you guessed it Lissa. She came up right beside me and gave me a look of disgust.

"Good morning to you too." I said sarcastically. "Come to cause trouble again? Didn't have enough embarrassment yesterday?"

"Oh no me embarrassed? You're the ugly and fat one that makes people's eyes burn whenever they see you. I'm a victim, to be honest it's painful," she whispered.

That bitch! But nup. I was not gonna let my second day get ruined because of her. There is no way that's ever going to happen. I ignored her rather idiotic comment and as I put the rest of my stuff in my locker, Angel whispered in my ear. "Max, breathe. She's just a stupid bitch."

I looked at Angel all surprised. I didn't know she made comments like that. I was starting to like her more and more. "Yea you're right; she ain't even worth my time." I said aloud. I slammed the door of my locker shut and left with Angel. As we walked away I turned back to have a look at her face, her face, it was priceless. When we got out of her hearing distance I turned to Angel. "Wow girlfriend I didn't know you would say stuff like that." Angel looked down kinda embarrassed but also proud.

"I thought about what you had said to me and Nudge yesterday," she began. "Honestly you're right. You know the thing we told you about her setting a girl's LV bag on fire? Yea that was mine and it was so sad. I cried for like a week and I was just so intimidated by her. My mum brought that back from France for me!" she said in a sad yet angry tone.

"OMG! Seriously? She is gonna get it!" I said lividly.

"And the phone thing was Nudge and Fang texting. Nudge had a thing for Fang before him and Lissa began dating and when they were dating Nudge and him would still text. Then she found out and grabbed her phone and tried to flush it down the toilet." she explained.

"Is that why you guys kinda like bow your heads down to her?" I asked.

"Yes she's really scary so yea we kinda just became unnoticed at school."

"Don't worry I will get her back for what she did and trust me it will hurt so much more!" I assured her.

"Max you don't have to go that far but I will definitely back you up. I won't sit back and let her run my life."

"That's the spirit." I said while hi-fiving her.

Then I told her I had to go to library to find a book for English before school started so we parted ways.

I went to the library and started scanning the shelves and shelves of books for my book. Josh was there and he was wriggling hi eyebrows at me. I just rolled my eyes and walked away. He got up and started following me around. "So Maximum, see I warned you and you wouldn't listen." he said shaking his head as if he were ashamed I didn't listen.

"Yea whatever I can take care of myself. And call me Max, I don't like it when people call me by my full name." I said while running my fingers along the row of books. As soon as I finished my sentence he grabbed me by the shoulder and pinned me to the book shelf. I looked at him completely shocked. "What the heck are you doing?!" I said in a rather loud voice which kinda echoed through the library.

"Shhhhh... hush, I won't do anything to you if that's what you're thinking. But go out with me."

"I'm sorry what? I told you yesterday that I'm not interested. Go find someone else who actually is."

"But why? You're hot, I'm hot and we will be like a better couple than Lissa and Fang, the whole school will talk about you and you will be popular."

"First off, NO! Secondly I don't care who's popular. I like being unknown and I have friends who fit that category just fine. thirdly get your hand off me or you will regret it." I hissed.

"Get your hands off her," came a familiar voice. I turned to where the voice was coming from. It was Fang.

"Yea see Fang, I don't need your help. Josh and I were just having a friendly conversation. Weren't we Josh?" I said while patting him on the shoulder. "It's all cool, just don't pull something like that again." I said while giving him a forced smile.

**FANG's POV**

Josh that dickhead had Max pinned onto the bookshelf. Just cause he was swimming champion doesn't mean he should have no brain and hit on every girl he sees. Argh, I was gonna grab him by the shirt and throw him onto the floor. No one was allowed to touch Max, not without my consent. What was I saying? I'm with Lissa, but Max was just so hot. She put on an act by saying that they were just having a regular conversation. Yeah right, pretty close and personal position to be in just for a regular convo I thought. As she patted Josh on the shoulder, he slowly let go of her and she left, disappearing into another aisle of books. I followed her.

"Max" I said. She turned and looked at me and then went back to scanning through the bookshelves.

"I'm sorry about Lissa. She's just a bit over the top sometimes." I said. I wanted her to know I wasn't like Lissa. I wanted her to get to know me, maybe we could be friends.

**MAX's POV**

After I left Josh, Fang followed me to the next aisle. Seriously why was he following me? I couldn't help but notice how hot he was. OMG his hair and face and body I just wanted to like touch him. Okay that sounded kinda weird but he was hot. Too bad he was with Lissa but I would attempt to steal him away from her and watch her break down while I'm happy. That's a bit mean of me though so I won't think about it anymore nor will I do it. Then he called out my name. I turned and gave him a blank stare before going back to looking at the books. Then he started apologising for Lissa and explaining on her behalf about how she isn't the person she presented herself to be. Seriously, did he expect me to believe that? She was a bitch and a pain in the ass if I really had to tell him how I felt but I kept it to myself.

"Max, are you listening to me?"

"Yes I am Fang. I know you're trying to be nice and all but your girlfriend is a BITCH. Like, I have no other word to describe her. It's my second day at school and she has already given me so much shit I'm sick and tired of it all. Just control her and maybe we can talk once in a while." I said. Honestly though I wanted to see him and talk to him every day, he was so dreamy. I can't believe I could say such harsh things to him but I did.

"Yea I'm sorry, it's just I don't want to see you get hurt by her. I will try and keep her under control. Give me your number and I'll give you mine. You can text me if Lissa does anything to you. I'll try fix it." He said as he handed me his phone.

Why was he being so nice? He was just so perfect. And why was he saying sorry on her behalf? She should be the one to do that! "Fang, there's no need to be sorry. You haven't done anything to me but be nice. Yeah sure." I said as I handed him my phone. What a perfect opportunity for me to be able to talk to him I thought. Of course all these feelings of excitement I kept concealed.

What I want is for that bitch to apologise to me." I said as I returned his phone to him and got mine back. Just as we returned each other's phone and I finished my sentence, I heard her voice.

"Which bitch are you talking about?" she asked as she appeared at the entrance of the aisle.

Oh my gosh! Why was she everywhere I went far out! I was going to leave. I couldn't stand her obnoxious attitude. As I tried to walk past her she stepped in front of me. "Leaving so soon? I asked you a question, answer it and then you can leave. Who were you referring to as the 'bitch'?" she asked.

"You." I said and stared at her fiercely. This would have been a good time for Fang to give me some support and help me like he was going to. He didn't say ANYTHING and just watched. She lifted her arms ready to slap me but then finally Fang helped me out. She grabbed her arm. Thank goodness. "This is the library Lissa, keep it down." he said.

"Why were you talking to her? Why are you helping her? She's being mean to ME! You're suppose to help me." with her distracted it was a perfect opportunity for me to leave so I legged it out of the library. Thanks Fang, I owe you one.

At lunch I told Angel and Nudge what had happened and they were shocked. "Fang apologised? And helped you get away from Lissa? Are you serious?" Angel whispered quite loudly.

I nodded quite casually. "I think he might have a thing for you." Nudge said.

"Don't be ridiculous, he has Lissa and to be honest she is quite perfect, except for her personality and attitude." I hated to admit it but Lissa was tall, skinny, and had like the perfect everything except for personality.

"Don't say that Max! What she said this morning was not true! You're beautiful too and you are definitely NOT fat! You look so fit." Angel exclaimed and had a face on which said she couldn't believe what I was saying. "Remember what you said, you can't let those who look down on you make you feel like crap. They're your own wise words."

"Thanks Angel, you're too kind." Nudge nodded vigorously and smiled at me. "Yea Max! But seriously, I think Fang might like you.'

"Don't be ridiculous Nudge! There's no way." I said shaking my head in disagreement. "But, I'm not gonna lie to you guys, he is pretty hot." I said slightly embarrassed.

"See Angel! I'm not the only one that thinks that!" Nudge exclaimed.

"Yea well look where that got you Nudge. Lissa threw your phone into the toilet and tried to flush it away." Angel reminded her.

"Sorry guys pretend I never said that. I don't want to bring back bad memories."

"No it's okay I'm over it. But because of you I will not let Lissa be the boss of me anymore." Nudge said in a determined tone.

As school ended, I received a message. It was from Fang. _"Meet me behind the library in 5 minutes. Don't bring anyone else with you. We need to talk."_

_"Yea sure see you in 5."_ I replied. I told Angel and Nudge I had to meet someone and that they could go home first. We farewelled each other and then I headed to our meeting spot. What did he want to talk about? Please not Lissa again. I was so sick of hearing her name, her voice, seeing her everywhere I went. I arrived behind the library but no one was there. A few seconds later Lissa and her 'gang' appeared behind me. "What do you want?" I asked her.

She waved Fang's phone around in my face. "Hmmm seems like you and my boyfriend have become quite a good pair of friends." she began. "I'm gonna teach you you're place and not to hook up with another person's boyfriend. Do you not know it's rude to do that?" she said angrily. Two of her girl friends grabbed me by the arm and pinned me to the wall. I couldn't move. They held me in place by stepping on my shoe so I was not able to kick my legs around. I tried to scream but they used masking tape and taped my mouth shut. Farout, if I didn't get out of this quickly, it wasn't going to be good. "I'm going to make you even uglier than you already are." Lissa said with a cackle as she pulled out a pair of scissors. OMG no, not my hair. Fucking bitch. I tried to scream out as loud as I could and kick and thrash about as much as I could but I couldn't move. I was overpowered and it was too late. She used the scissors and started chopping off my auburn locks. My hair! Tears began forming in my eyes; I can't believe she made me cry. It was Lissa! Once she was happy with her result she slid the blade across my forearm and it hurt like crazy. "Next time, it will be your face" she hissed into my ear. "C'mon girls, let's go." They released me and I fell to the floor. Angel and Nudge were right. She is a psycho.

* * *

**So how was it? Hope you liked it. Seeing how everyone seems to like my other story "The Pains We Share" a lot I may start updating it soon. But please support this story too! Please Review! :D**

**Thank You! 3**

**xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3-Revenge

**This is Chapter 3! Hope you enjoyed the story so far, more exciting chapters to come your way! :D (I edited this just now sorry for the crap grammar and spelling errors before)**

**It would also be great if people reviewed because if there aren't reviews I will be stopping this story as well as my other one "The Pains We Share". Just tell me your thoughts so I know you guys like it or hate it.**

**ANYWAY Please enjoy Chapter 3!**

**CHAPTER 3- Revenge**

* * *

I lay there in a dishevelled heap. My hair was destroyed and my arm had blood oozing out of it from the cut. I slowly forced myself to sit up and leant against the wall. I can't believe I was crying, I had tried so hard to hold it in but I couldn't. My beautiful hair. Lissa, I was powerless against her. No! I couldn't think like that, if I did I'd just be pushed around by her. But it was alright she hadn't broken me... yet. I had to destroy her before she got to me. I slid my hand into my pocket and took out my phone. Thank god my phone wasn't destroyed. I went through my contacts and found Angel. Please pick up.

"Hello?" came Angel's voice.

"-cough-, hey Angel, it's Max."

"Are you alright? You don't sound too good. Where are you?" She asked.

"Yea I'm not alright, can you come help me please? I'm at school."

"At school? Why are you still at school?"

"I'll explain once you get here, please don't be too long." I pleaded her.

"Yea okay I will get there as fast as I can. Stay strong! See you soon, bye!" she said hastily and hung up.

Argh, the cut stung so much, it was as long as my bloody forearm (no pun intended). That crazy conniving bitch! If I did the same to her I was no better. But I needed to get back at her; I wanted to get back at her so badly! I was so tired and in pain. Without knowing it I fell asleep.

"Max, Max!" Angel called.

I woke to her shaking me. I felt so lightheaded. "What happened?" she gasped looking at me with worried, wide eyes.

"Bloody red haired bitch happened." I spat.

"Your hair! And your arm." she looked more distressed than I felt.

"It's okay can you get me home please?" I asked.

"Yea sure, I drove here anyway." she smiled. "I'll take you to my house."

"Wow, you drive, you got your licence already?"

"Yup I'm on my red P's."

I smiled, that's good I thought. I stumbled slightly as Angel walked me to her car. My head hurt from getting slammed and held against that wall. Seriously how could such a psychopath exist? I wonder if Fang knew that Lissa was capable of something like this. How low could she go? When we arrived at Angel's house she helped me in and sat me down on her couch. Woah, she had a nice house. Must be pretty rich I thought. There were two chandeliers and a great stair case which led to the second floor. Angel returned with a first aid kit and she began treating my injuries. "Don't think differently of me just because I'm rich" she said.

"I won't but your house is so damn amazing!" I exclaimed.

"Stay still so I can clean your wound."

She put some antiseptic on the wound and it stung like crazy. I cringed and wriggled in pain. "Yea sorry, should have warned you it was going to hurt a little."

"Nah it's okay, I should be thanking you for helping me." I said as sweat began dripping from my forehead. It was more painful than I thought. But I had to get rid of the bacteria or it would get infected and that would be so much worse. Just then the door bell rang. Who could that be? Her parents?

"That must be Nudge." she said as she finished applying the bandage over the wound.

Wait what? She told Nudge? Before long Nudge came running in. "Oh my freaking god! Who did this to you?!" Nudge screamed as she ran towards me.

"Take a wild guess." I said while rolling my eyes.

"No... Lissa?! Are you okay babe? Why?"

Wow Nudge asked the appropriate question. I hadn't told Angel why this had all happened and it never occurred to me either. Being friends with them, I didn't want to hide anything from them so I told them exactly what had happened. When I had finished they were shocked. I wasn't sure if it was the part where Fang had apologised and asked for my number or the part where Lissa attacked me and made me look like crap.

"You have Fang's number? Care to share?" she said with a cheesy smile.

"Uhhh yea I do care, do you want to end up looking like me?" I snapped at her. She lowered her head and apologised. "Nudge I just don't want you to get hurt because of me. We are friends we have to look out for one another."

"But Lissa, she's a psychotic bitch, how could she do something like this? Your hair and arm." Angel said still looking a little dismay.

"Yea, she said next time it would be my face."

"We are not leaving you at school by yourself anymore, anywhere you go we are going with you." Nudge announced.

"I guess that's a good idea." I smiled and hugged her and Angel. "You guys are the best."

"Okay let me help you fix your hair." Angel said.

"Wait what?! I said leaping out of our embrace and backing away.

She began to giggle, "don't worry silly hair dressing is my hidden skill."

"Seriously?" I looked at her and then at Nudge who nodded approvingly.

"She does my hair for me." Nudge said while flicking her nice glossy, black ringlets.

"Wow okay then."

As Angel cut my hair, all three of us talked about the psychosis of Lissa, it was quite amusing. Then I went on to ask Angel if she lived in such a big house alone. She told me her parents were always overseas on business and that she didn't have siblings so she was quite lonely at home most of the time and told me to come hang out with her more. I agreed.

She was finally done fixing my hair. It was a lot shorter than what it normally looked like but it was cute, I liked it. It was a slightly wavy bob now and made me look really snazzy if you'd like. It felt so much lighter and I looked quite alright with short hair. I turned to Angel and hugged her, "Thank you!"

* * *

The next day when I returned to school, I received so many stares. It was because of my hair wasn't it? It was like my first day here all over again with people whispering to one another and giving me weird looks. I just ignored them and carried on with whatever I was doing. I went to my locker to get all my books ready for the day and suddenly someone grabbed me by the arm and tugged me into a classroom. "Let go of me" I yelled as the person flung me into a chair. It was dark in the room and I couldn't see who it was. It couldn't have been Lissa she isn't that strong, or is she? "What do you want?" I said to the figure as my eyes adjusted to the dark. Then the lights came on and I squinted slightly. It was blindingly bright. I widened my eyes slowly and there stood Fang. I looked at him in horrid disgust. "What do you want? Hasn't your crazy girlfriend done enough to me already?" I said to him with hatred in my voice.

"Okay Max, whatever you think I planned, it's not how it looks." he said looking really sorry. "Wow why'd you cut your hair?" he looked at me slightly puzzled.

" What do you mean why? I kinda had to. You should have seen me yesterday afternoon I looked a lot worse than I do now." I said rather angrily. "You're crazy bitch girlfriend got two of her friends to hold me against a wall while she used a pair of scissors and had a rampage through my hair. Then she left a cut on my whole forearm and told me if I spoke to you ever again that it would be my face the next time round. How much help do you think you're giving me now?" I said sarcastically.

"Wait... Lissa did this to you?"

"Yes your crazy bitch girlfriend. Who else would I be talking about? She used YOUR bloody phone to tell me to meet up behind the school library and I was ambushed."

"Will you stop calling her my girlfriend!?" he said in an irritated tone. "We broke up and I do not want to have anything to do with her."

"Woah woah woah slow down there, you broke up with her?" I said staring blankly at him.

"Yes I officially broke up with her yesterday." he said in a quieter tone.

"Mhmm and right after you did she attacked me, do you know why? Because she thought that you and I had a thing going on. Why'd you break up with her if you know you would be sad?"

"I'm not sad, I'm worried about you!" he said angrily before the whole room fell silent.

Come again I thought, worried about me? If he was worried about me how come Lissa had his phone? How did he not know about that? "How did Lissa get a hold of your phone?" I asked.

"After I told her we were over she looked really upset. She asked me for my phone so she could call someone and told me that they would have a conversation which was going to go on for a while and so she would drop by my house and return my phone later that afternoon." he explained.

"Yep that bitch was having a long conversation with me, by cutting my hair and slitting my arm." I said remembering what I had gone through yesterday afternoon.

"I'm sorry Max." he said as he came closer. "But I honestly didn't know she was capable of doing something like this."

" Yea well now you do. She's a psychotic maniac. I'm in pain because of her so until she feels the same as I did yesterday this ain't gonna be over." I warned him. He placed his hands on my shoulders and knelt down in front of me. I felt my heart pounding loudly inside my chest. He was so close and he looked so hot. I felt my face flush red and I was so embarrassed but I couldn't move. Then before I knew it he came in and kissed me passionately on the lips. I was so shocked with my eyes wide opened. I was about to push him away when I saw Lissa peering through the glass pane of the door. As Fang was about to pull away from me, I grabbed his head and returned his kiss passionately. This was my first kiss. His lips were so warm and smooth, so tender. I loved it. As we pulled away from each other he smiled at me. I returned a shy smile and looked at Lissa staring through the glass pane. She looked so shocked and so angry. I gave her a smirk. This was my revenge and I was gonna make her suffer, Fang was going to be mine.

* * *

**How was it? Not too bad I hope. Review :D**

**Thanks guys! **

**xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4-Realisation

**So guys I have been updating quite regularly but I haven't received as much support as I had hoped. Please show me some support by reviewing and following this story so it kinda gives me more motivation to write more for you guys. I have honestly been really disappointed with the responses which I have been getting for this story. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do support me and give me suggestions of what you want to see be written as a part of this story I will definitely consider all the requests. **

**Okay sorry about the rant. I would like to thank those who have reviewed, followed and favourited this story, it means A LOT to me. So thank you HEAPS!**

** I hope you enjoy this short chapter, but I will update another chapter soon! So yea please enjoy this! :D**

**Chapter 4- Realisation **

* * *

For the rest of the day I avoided Fang. It was totally awkward. I didn't mean to kiss him back like that (you did Max, you did). It was out of spite and anger towards Lissa; I just wanted to make her jealous (well at least that's what I told myself). I mean he had kissed Lissa before and God knows what else he has done with her. I felt kinda sick thinking about it, the stuff he has done with her. Ewww. But then again if I really wanted to get back at her I could always pretend but did I really want to do that? Was it necessary to go that low just to get back at her? But then I had already gone pretty low by 'forcing' myself to kiss him earlier (yup totally, forcing yourself to kiss him, you know you wanted to). Hopefully he doesn't think I actually like him (but I do). He is just so hot, that face, that hair that body, YUM. Thinking back to the kiss, it was great. His lips they were so soft and warm, so tender. I loved it. I touched my lips and blushed slightly while smiling to myself. It just all happened so suddenly, I felt so conflicted. I needed to go find Angel and Nudge and tell them what had happened. I needed advice. I have been arguing with myself all day, far out.

* * *

It was the weekend so Angel, Nudge and I decided to meet up. Ever since yesterday when I kissed Fang, he hadn't stopped texting me asking me how I was and if Lissa had been bothering me. I didn't respond to him, I was just too scared, no, I was too embarrassed. He also called me a couple of times and I didn't pick up. I didn't know how I was going to face him at school next week. I had spent all of yesterday by myself. I didn't want to face anyone, what if people found out what I had done. Gosh the whole school would kill me. I was confident that Lissa wouldn't say anything or she would be embarrassed that she lost Fang to me but the secret would be out soon and I had to be ready to face it. Just then someone attacked me from behind with a bear hug. It was Nudge.

"Hey!" I said, "You scared the living daylights out of me."

"Haha, sorry we were just so excited to spend the weekend with you." Nudge beamed.

"Hey Angel." I said as I went to give her a hug.

"Morning Max. Where were you all of yesterday?" She asked as she hugged me.

"Yea about that... let's talk about this while we go have brunch." I said with an awkward smile.

We grabbed out seats at the cafe which Nudge and Angel said that they really liked. When we ordered what we wanted the attention was turned back to me and they kept asking me where I was yesterday. But before I could begin Angel said she had something to announce which Nudge said she already knew what it was. OMG they didn't find out already did they? "Did you here?" Angel began. "Fang broke up with Lissa." Oh right, I found out way before everyone did. I tried to look surprised but I wasn't very good at pretending.

"Wait... you found out already. How? You don't have Facebook..." Nudge asked raising an eyebrow. "You should really get Facebook."

"Okay so that's why I avoided you guys all of yesterday..." I began. "I kissed Fang." I blurted out without even thinking of how I should have said the story.

"You WHAT?!" they both gasped quite loudly.

"Is that why Fang broke it off with Lissa? Holy crap! I have to tweet about this" Nudge said while getting her phone out.

"OMG no Nudge! Don't!" I screamed.

"I'm kidding chillax." she said while putting her phone back in her bag. "But seriously girlfriend, what the hell. Does Lissa know about this?"

"Yea Max, she will chop you. Literally..." Angel said looking kinda scared for me.

"Okay you guys have to hear the whole story." I said while calming them both down.

"Okay, so what happened was, you know how you found me two days ago yea? Lissa used Fang's phone and lured me behind the library at school and fucking ambushed me, you remember that right?" They both nodded and stared at me intently with wide eyes. "Anyway, yesterday Fang grabbed me and pulled me into a room at school and asked me about why I cut my hair blah blah blah. I told him what his psycho bitch girlfriend did to me and he told me that she wasn't his girlfriend anymore and that they broke up the afternoon before Lissa attacked me. Yea so I think I was the first one to find out. And then when he was apologising, he came closer and closer to me. Then before I knew it, our lips were locked, I was going to push him away but then I saw Lissa looking at us through the glass bit of the door so I kinda just kissed him back to make her jealous. You guys aren't gonna judge me right?" As I finished the story, I felt kinda relieved but also sort of restless.

"Oh wow, no wonder Fang came to us and asked us where you were like three times yesterday." Angel said.

"Of course we aren't gonna judge you; I mean Lissa that bitch deserves it." Nudge said while Angel nodded in agreement.

"Wait he did?" I asked.

"Mhmm." They both nodded in sync. "Wait, Lissa saw and she didn't come in and like slap you for kissing him?" Nudge asked looking slightly confused.

"Yea she kinda just walked off and looked really angry and upset." I said. "I think maybe she knew Fang would like tell her off if she did..."

"Wow Max you can control her. But seriously we aren't gonna judge you. But are you going to tell him how you feel?" Angel asked.

"Thanks guys. Wait tell him how I feel? I don't know how I feel, I dont know how I'm going to face him. I've been avoiding him ever since the kiss. You have no idea how many times he has called me and texted me." I said in a very anxious tone.

"Well, HOW DO YOU feel about him?" Nudge asked.

"I've had one boyfriend since we started high school and he went to another high school. We broke up because he was seeing another girl behind my back and yea I haven't dated since. Guys are a pain in the ass." Angel said not looking sad at all.

"Well... I don't know. I like him but I also feel like it's just an excuse for me to get back at Lissa." I said truthfully.

Whenever I see him I feel my heart thumping and I get all nervous. I think I am genuinely in love with him but my head keeps telling me it's a way for me to get revenge on Lissa. I and just so bloody conflicted.

"I think it is just the timing of how all the events occurred. Like how Lissa like attacked you and then he came and kissed you. You should listen to your heart not your head." Angel said seriously.

"Yea go get him, or you will lose him to some other chick and you will regret it." Nudge said looking as if she had experienced a situation where she listened to her head and not her heart.

Okay, I have made up my mind, I was going to go tell him how I felt on Monday.

"Thanks guys, I made up my mind, I will tell you guys how it all goes on Monday." I said with a smile. He was definitely not a guy a wanted to lose to some other chick at our school. I wanted him to be mine. Not for the sake of getting back at Lissa, but because he was the first guy I had ever felt a spark with.

* * *

**So quite a short chapter compared to the others. Please do give me some feedback and some ideas of what you want me to write about! :)**

**Just a hint:**

**Reviews/Follows=More Chapters**

**More Chapters=Happy Readers**

**Happy Readers=Happy Me :D**

**Thank you again for reading and I will see you guys soon! :D**

**xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5-Boyfriend, Friends and Parties

**So thanks to some great support from readers I managed to conjure an idea and it's going to blow your mind. But this isn't that chapter that will blow your mind, it leads to the chapter that will :D**

**I would like to thank in particular those who reviewed, followed and favourited this story. It really drives me and makes me want to impress you guys so I would like to give a BIG FAT THANK YOU to all those who did. 29 REVIEWS! That's pretty good! :D**

**So please continue to review and give me thoughts about this story!**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**CHAPTER 5- Boyfriend, Friends and Parties**

* * *

It was Monday morning and I was desperate to find where Fang was. I had to tell him, I wanted to tell him, NO I NEEDED to tell him. I could hear my heart thumping away in my chest. I was slightly nervous but I as ready. Where was he? I called him a couple of times but he didn't pick up. Was he giving me the same treatment as I gave him over the weekend? Argh... Just when I was about to give up looking for him my phone rang. "Hello?"

"So now you decide to call back? Took you a while didn't it?" came Fang's voice through the speaker. He sounded irritated.

"Sorry! But let me explain. Where are you?" I sounded desperate.

"Turn around."

I spun around and saw him standing only metres away from me. I lowered my phone from my ear and hung up. He approached me slowly began flashed a smile, which according to Angel and Nudge was rare for him. I was nervous and I couldn't get the words out. Before long he stood only centimetres away from me. People along the corridors stared as they walked past. I couldn't do it his. "So what did you want to tell me?" He asked. Omg his voice was so hot. I creaky couldn't do this.

"Can we do this privately, I can't stand the stares I'm getting." I managed to say.

"Mhmm... Lets go to my usual hangout." He said as he grabbed me by the arm and dragged me through the corridor.

We arrived behind the gymnasium. I had thought this area was out of bounds but clearly it wasn't. When we arrived Fang let my around then spun around and said,"you can say whatever you want here, no one ever comes here. It's my private personal space."

I swallowed repeatedly and felt my throat drying up. It's wasn't good. I couldn't get anything out. "Why are you so nervous?" he asked.

"I'm not." I lied.

"So?"

"I think I like you." I blurted out. Then seconds later I realised what I had said and diverted my gaze to the ground. I could feel myself turning red, this was embarrassing and I felt uncomfortable and didn't know where else to look. Without waiting for his reply I turned around and was about to run off when he grabbed my arm.

"Repeat what you just said." He said as he stopped me.

"You heard what I said." I snapped still avoiding eye contact with you.

"No I didn't," he said teasingly.

"I said I think I'm in love with you."

Right after those words came out of my mouth he spun me around and placed his lips onto mine. The kiss was so perfect. Words could not describe how much I loved it. When he pulled away I wanted more but I resisted.

"Do you know for the past weekend I've been trying to get a hold of you to tell you that I love you." He said as he pulled away.

"Really?" I said quite shyly.

"Mhmm. And I also wanted to as you, will you go out with me?"

When those words cam out of his mouth my immediate reaction was to say yes but then I had to establish some rules for out relationship.

"I will agree to if you agree to follow some rules." I said.

"Okay, I'd do anything for you Maximum Ride." He said with a smirk. He looked so sexy when he smirked I just wanted to kiss him.

"Okay, so you have to stay away from Lissa, that's the first rule."

"Trust me, I would've stayed away from her even if you didn't ask." He said in agreement.

"Secondly call me Max! I hate being called Maximum." I yelled.

"Sorry babe, I agree to your rules. Now you have to follow mine." He said cheekily.

"Okay, what is your rule?" I asked inquisitively.

"NO CHEATING." He said.

"Isn't that common sense?" I asked.

"Mhmm but you'd be surprised at how relationships crumble because of that." He said.

"Yea okay. You better follow your own rule as well." I said while thinking back to the warning which Nudge gave me.

Fang then picked me up and kissed me again. I think I was going to enjoy high school a lot more now, not because I had exacted my revenge on Lissa (although this was a very very very small portion of the reason) but because I got my first boyfriend who is not only hot, has a nice body blah blah blah but is caring and so sweet and funny. I had to tell Angel and Nudge about this.

* * *

When I announced the news to Angel and Nudge they were ecstatic for me. It was great! Later that day, Nudge and Angel came running to me and said they had important news. Fang had announce our relationship to the whole school on Facebook. Oh My God! Why didn;t he talk this out with me before? Seriously, now I was getting looks from the entire school and it was really really extremely AWKWARD! But although I was slightly annoyed, I was also quite happy. It was really cute of him to do something like this. I really needed to get Facebook.

I sat with him at lunch, just the two of us and had some very weird but seemingly casual conversations. I found out that he was captain of our school's soccer team and was also record holder for 100m sprint in athletics. I was definitely impressed. Girls would kill for a guy like him and of course I was the lucky one. But when it came to me, I felt I lacked a lot compared to him. I wasn't good at ANYTHING now that I really thought about it. I did play soccer as a kid with dad but nothing professional. Oh wait I was good at swimming but because I haven't been so long I wasn't that great at it anymore. In primary school I was school champion, but that was a long time ago. It felt different to be in a relationship with someone. I felt so much more busy and occupied all the time. I was on my phone a lot and I created a Facebook account, I communicated with so many more people. People actually liked me and Lissa seemed to have disappeared, no one payed much attention to her and she kinda left me alone as well besides the dirty looks she gave me once in a while. Wow being Fang's girlfriend made me popular?

Over the course of the next two weeks I spent much of my time with Fang. I spent time with him at recess, lunch and sometimes even after school. I know I had left Nudge and Angel behind and delved into a new world with a boyfriend. I honestly felt bad and I had apologised to them repeatedly. Angel seemed to understand and was quite happy for me. Me and her talked about my relationship with Fang whenever we were together and how she envied me (in a good way) that I had someone to love and someone that loved me. She was the second most person I texted besides Fang and our relationship was quite great. Besides talking about me and Fang, we talked about celebrity gossip, new movies, music, fashion and heaps of other stuff we shared in common. It was great! We had become a lot closer although I hadn't spent as much time as I had hoped to with her. Nudge on the other hand seemed to avoid me. The first week or so when I was with Fang she was really supportive towards me and then it just stopped. All of a sudden, me and her didn't speak much, we kind of drifted apart. Every time I tried to greet her, she would just look up at me and look back down at whatever she was doing. And whenever I apologised for leaving her and Angel for Fang she would always be like,"yea whatever Max, we know your boyfriend is more important than us." She said it rather bluntly and I felt guilty but I did try to even out the time we spent together. Oh well, maybe she has just been in a bad mood the past few weeks, it will subside I thought to myself.

* * *

It had been two months since me and Fang started dating and life had never been better. In a week's time, it was my birthday and I wanted to throw a party. I had made some friends in the past few months, not friends like Angel and Nudge but people at school who were nice and that I got along with. Angel had suggested that she organise it for me but I told her it would be too much work for just one person so we decided to do it together. I had asked Nudge if she wanted to help but she had said she was busy with school work and couldn't. Our relationship had gotten worse in the past two months and I was getting worried. I had told Angel who told me not to worry too much, she told me Nudge could get really moody for long periods of time but this didn't feel like her being moody because of something else, it felt like I had done something wrong and she hated me for it. But I couldn't think about that now. I had a party to plan. I came up with a decision to talk to her after my birthday.

Angel's really good at designing and decorating so she helped me design and print invitations and came up with the theme for my party (black and white ball). I had asked her why not just make an event on Facebook (something I had found out how to do since getting Facebook) but she told me it didn't have the same effect as handing out actual invitations. Of course, she was right. I invited about 50 people including Nudge, Angel and Fang of course. I was really excited for the party. Angel had said that she would hold it at her house because it was bigger and her parents weren't going to be home so we could go slightly more wild than usual. I had told my parents and they said I had to contact Angel's parents to ask if it was okay for me to do such a thing. Angel's parents were so nice about it and agreed almost immediately. They had one rule though and that was not to burn down the house. That was easy enough I thought.

The past few months had been some of the best months of my life. Besides Lissa, I got my first boyfriend, I had the two bestest friends I could ever ask for and I was about to throw the biggest party of my life. Something told me this was going to be good and I couldn't wait.

* * *

**So most of this chapter is kinda a lead up to something big in the next... That is all I'm saying... **

**Please Review!**

**xoxo**

**[Edit: Spelling errors and grammatical errors have been fixed, if you find any please let me know. Thank You!]**


	6. Chapter 6-Trust

**This is quite a short chapter but I promise you will like it. Please do review as it does boost my ability to write (it's hard to believe but it does). Yes, this is my second upload in the space of an hour because of all the positive feedback I have been getting. Thank you again to those who have supported this fanfic. Means A LOT!**

**SO Enjoy! :D**

**CHAPTER 6- Trust**

* * *

It was the day of my 17th and as soon as I woke up, Fang had already texted me a sweet message saying,

_Happy birthday my beautiful babe, the past two months with you has been amazing and you are the most incredible girl I have ever met. You are 17 now but even though you think you are growing old you will always be young and beautiful to me. Anyway I was trying to sound cheesy guess it worked aye? So on a less cheesy note, I hope today will be one of the best birthdays you'll ever have! I hope you like the present I got you and I can't wait to see you! I miss you heaps even though we saw each other yesterday! I hope our relationship will stay like this forever! I will see you soon so I can give you your birthday kisses._

_Love Fang._

Awwww that was so sweet. I could feel myself smiling at my phone like an idiot but I couldn't help it. I got out of bed and had a shower before getting all my make-up, outfit and shoes ready to go to Angel's house. I also packed my sleeping bag and pyjamas because I was going to be sleeping over at Angel's magnificently huge house tonight. Luckily it was the weekend, I was so happy and excited!

Mum sent me to Angel's house and told me to stay safe and not do anything illegal. I told her I was going to be fine and that she didn't have to worry. I kissed her goodbye and dragged my stuff to Angel's front door and rang the doorbell. I heard the bell echo throughout her huge house and then footsteps came shuffling to the front door. Angel swung the front door open and attacked me with a hug.

"Happy Birthday Max!" she squealed still embracing me rather tightly.

"Thanks." I managed to say but I was struggling to breathe.

"Oh my gosh, this is going to be so great!" she cheered. "And you are going to love the present I got you!"

She helped me carry some of my stuff into her room. She had cleaned up her house just for this event and I was so thankful. Then we began decorating and preparing food for the party. I had already ordered pizza, pasta and also an enormous ice-cream cake. I felt hungry just thinking about it. As I began decorating her house with ribbons and banners she rearranged parts of her house so there would be a dance floor and more space for people to hang out. After about 3 hours of decorating and making food such as fruit skewers, salad and mini cupcakes we were exhausted. Thank goodness Angel helped, I wouldn't know how I would have survived without her.

Just then the door bell rang. "I'll get it!" I screamed to Angel who was still cleaning some trays in the kitchen. I opened the front door to see Fang. I was so happy! He hugged me and gave a loving kiss on the lips before handing me my present. I was very curious as to what it was but I had promised Angel I would open all my presents after the party with her. "Happy birthday bub." he said sweetly.

"Thanks babe, come on in." I said. "You came at just the right time, I need you to help me get a banner up which I can't reach because I am too short."

"Yup you are pretty short." he teased as he made his way in.

Angel had just come out of the kitchen and greeted Fang. "He's going to help us with the banner that we couldn't get up." I said.

"Yup he's perfect height to do it." Angel agreed.

As Fang put the banner up I realised he wasn't wearing his costume and he didn't have it with him either. "Fang." I said.

"Yes babe?"

"Where's you tux?" I asked.

"Oh don't you worry, you'll see me in one all night, and if it doesn't come I'll just walk around half-naked, you wouldn't mind that." he said cheekily.

I just rolled my eyes and smiled. Of course I wouldn't mind but seeing how there were going to be quite a few other girls here tonight, I think I'd prefer if he wore clothes. Angel just started giggling when she heard him make his smart-ass remark.

I looked at the clock, it was already 3:30pm, the party was going to start in 2 hours, I had to go get ready and so did Angel. The decorations were all done and so was the food which we needed to prepare. Everything had been going very smoothly for me.

I went upstairs to Angel's really nicely tiles bathroom to have a shower. After my nice, long and warm shower I got dressed in a white dress which had a flowers embroided on its bodice and bust area and a multiple layer, puffy, chiffon skirt. Mum and dad had bought this for me just for the party. As I finished the last touches of my make-up, I was ready to go back downstairs to join Angel and Fang. It was nearly 5:30. Wow! I had taken so long to get ready, I guess this was what being a girl was like. As I descended the staircase Angel looked up and he face was in awe. "Woah." she breathed. "You look stunning."

"As do you." I said to her. Angel wore a black floor length gown which was made of lace. It had long sleeves and a high neck. She looked absolutely amazing in it.

Just then Fang came out from the kitchen in his tux. He looked so handsome and gentle-man like. "You look gorgeous." he said while smiling. I felt myself blush slightly.

"Well you look rather ravishing." I said with a smirk.

I walked up to him and kissed him. "The party is about to start." I said. But then I realised, Nudge wasn't here yet. I turned to Angel, "Where's Nudge?" I asked.

"Oh she texted me and said she'd be slightly late." Angel told me. "She will definitely be here though." She reassured me. That was a relief I thought to myself.

At 5:30 quite a number of the guests had arrived. I greeted them and so many of them complimented me on how beautiful I looked, I felt so loved. At around 6 o'clock Nudge arrived. She wore a black and white asymmetrical dress which had a one shoulder strap. She looked really good it in. "Hey Nudge, you made it." I said giving her a big smile and hug.

"Yea, sorry I'm late." she said. "Happy Birthday Max!" she said as she handed me a present.

"Thanks Nudge, you seem happier." I commented.

"Yes I am." She beamed. Well at least she was back to her usually self.

By 6:30 everyone had arrived and I had received so many presents from everyone. I was so happy. The playlist which Angel and I created rocked the house and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Time flew by rather quickly and before I knew it, it was already 9 o'clock. We had played piñata and various other party games. Everyone had also sung happy birthday together and we already cut the cake. For the rest of the night everyone was just enjoying themselves and dancing together. Fang and I didn't spend much time together as I was busy going around talking to everyone and thanking them for their presents. The people at this new school weren't as bad as they seemed. Everyone was really nice and the party was great.

My feet began to get sore from all the walking around and I wanted to find Fang because I wanted to dance with him. Hmmm where was he? I walked around asking some of my friends if they had seen him and many of them said no. Well, that's strange where could he be? I texted him and called him but there was no reply. The music was probably too loud. Oh well, I will just walk around and I will find him eventually. But first I had to go upstairs and fix up my make-up. My eyeliner had been smudged slightly and my lipstick was wearing off.

I made my way up Angel's massive stair case and headed into her room to grab my make-up bag. I searched through all the stuff I had brought to her house and couldn't find my make up back. Oh that's weird, where'd I put it? I stood there for moment thinking to myself. Oh right, I left it in the bathroom after. How stupid of my. As I got my make-up from the bathroom and made my way back to Angel's bedroom, I heard voices coming out of the room beside hers. The voices were muffled and I couldn't tell who it was. No one should be upstairs; I made that very clear at the beginning when everyone came because Angel didn't want random people upstairs in her room and her parents' room. The door of the room which the voices were coming out of was closed. I approached the door quietly. The talking had stopped and it was dead silent. I opened the door slightly to make sure it was Angel and some guy talking 'cause it would have been rude to barge in on her. I pushed the door slightly ajar and peered in. What I saw shocked me. I couldn't believe what I just saw. I couldn't believe such a thing was happening. What happened to trust? Faithfulness? Respect? There was Nudge. She was locking lips with Fang. And what was worse was she didn't push her away. I was so astounded I dropped my make-up bag. My world had just been turned upside-down.

* * *

**Yup that's Chapter 6. Surprised? Please Review!**

**Thanks guys! I will see you guys soon :)**

**xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7-Things Have Changed

**So I am back yet again with Chapter 7! You guys excited to see what happens? Well I will not rant on any longer so ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 7- Thing Have Changed**

* * *

I stood there in astonishment. As my make-up bag hit the floor they both stopped and turned around. I stared wide-eyed for a second and turned around and bolted down the stairs. I felt so betrayed. What was this? How could Nudge do such a thing to me? How could Fang not push her away? How? He had told me there was to be no cheating in our relationship and there in front of my eyes I see him making out with Nudge, who was suppose to be a friend. I felt so sick, so upset. As I reached the bottom of the stairs I made my way to the nearest exit of the house. I heard Fang calling out my name but I didn't turn around. I felt angry, was this the birthday present he said that I'd really like because I wasn't like it at all so. I could feel him catching up to me and stopped to remove my heels so I could walk faster barefoot. I ran to the front door of the house right past Angel. I felt her eyes follow me and then she got up to come after me as well. "Max! What's wrong?" she yelled down her long hallway. I didn't respond. I was upset and angry. This was the worst birthday EVER.

I made my way out of the house through the front door and ran down the street. I turned around to see Fang closing in on me. I was never going to out run him, I mean he is good at both long and short distance running there was just no way. I came to a halt about 100 metres away from Angel's house and was ready to hear his excuse as to why I caught him and Nudge making out. "Max" he said as he arrived and stopped right in front of me.

I just stared at him with hatred in my eyes. "Listen, it's not as it looks." he began.

"What do you mean it's not as it looks?!" I yelled. I just lost it. What else could it be? I didn't want to listen anymore, but a part of me wanted to give him a chance to explain himself.

"She just dragged me into that room and confessed to me. What was I suppose to do? Then when I was about to tell her that you were the only person I felt that way was about she just kissed me." he explained.

"Okay why didn't you push her away?" I asked him.

"I...Sorry, I was just slightly drunk..."

I cut him off. "From what?! Her hotness?" I yelled.

Just then Angel came from her house to see what the situation was. I just shook my head at Fang, still in disbelief. I didn't need him to explain himself. I knew well and truly that him and Nudge had a thing going on. To think that someone so close could do something like this to me. To think she was my FRIEND. "What's wrong Maxie?" Angel asked as she approached us.

"Nudge and him were making out in a room upstairs when I caught them." I said rather angrily.

"Nudge what?!" she said in shock. "No..."

"Yup, she did. That fucking bitch!" I screeched. "No wonder she was all pissy after me and Fang started dating, she was jealous that I got him and she didn't." I said aloud, I didn't care if Fang heard this, he'd get an idea of what a backstabber Nudge was.

"Calm down Max, there must be a misunderstanding, maybe she's drunk, I mean we do have some alcohol at the party." Angel tried to calm me down.

"Even if that was the case, he should have pushed her away, but guess what he didn't so they are both at fault, especially her because she started it." I said impatiently.

"The party is about to end, come one lets go back and help you clean up and we will talk about it, the four of us." Angel pleaded.

I didn't want to but since Angel helped so much in preparing this party I agreed. I could not wait to hear what Nudge had to say about this.

* * *

It was around 11 everyone had left and Angel and I had cleaned up the majority of the mess which was left behind. Nudge on the other hand avoided me while I avoided Fang. I was disgusted. "Okay come on guys, let's talk about this." Angel said.

The four of us sat down around her dinner table. There was an awkward silence for a moment when Angel spoke again. "Okay so Nudge, do you want to apologise for what happened and explain yourself?" Angel asked kindly.

Nudge just ignored her and looked elsewhere. OMG I was about to get up and scream at her when she spoke.

"Can we not talk about it? Angel you know already." she said in a way which sounded like she wanted to brush it off.

I turned to Angel and looked at her. Wait Angel knows about her and Fang? Was I being played by the both of them?

* * *

**NUDGE's POV**

I didn't want to talk about it. I didn't feel guilty for what I had done. How could she just barge into the school like that and turn everything upside down? Before she came everything was fine. Our school had a hierarchy. For some reason I was fine with Lissa having Fang. When Fang and her broke up, I saw my chance. Then she comes along and says that she likes him. I told him I liked him before she even came along, how could she just have him? What was worse was that everyone thought they were really cute together and then she even became popular at school. I was meant to be in her place. I also didn't understand why Angel wanted to be friends with her so badly. On the first day when she caused drama with Lissa in my heart I knew she was the person I wanted to stay furthest away from but Angel insisted that we befriend her. At first I didn't want to but seeing how Angel took an interest in her I guess it wouldn't have been a mistake. I guessed wrong. Because of her everything in my world was upside down. First she took Fang the only guy I had ever had a crush on since we started high school and now her and Angel were besties and I was left to third-wheel them. It just wasn't fair. I wanted my revenge.

For the past 2 months every time I saw her I felt sick in the stomach. If she wasn't with Fang she was with Angel and always happy. I envied her completely. She basically destroyed Lissa in the space of a week of arriving here and now she acted like she ran the place. Far out! When I heard she was having a birthday party I knew I would have the chance to talk to Fang. And of course I was right.

_FLASHBACK_

I was sipping my mocktail when I saw her and Fang cuddling together. I looked at them in disgust and shoved a mini cupcake into my mouth and chewed on it to exert my anger. The moment when she and Fang separated, I approached him and told him I needed to talk to him. Then I dragged him upstairs and into a room. I knew upstairs was out of bounds to everyone except for Max who was staying over. As I closed the door of the room Fang asked, "why are we here? We aren't allowed up here."

"It's okay. I'm sure Max and Angel won't mind. I needed somewhere private to say this." I began.

"Yes?"

"You know that I like you right? I have ever since we started high school together, but then Lissa took you and then we barely talked." I said.

"Yes Nudge but now I'm with Max, your friend." he said.

"She is not my friend! Not after she took you away from me!" I said.

"What do you mean? I knew you liked me but I thought we discussed that me and you would end on good terms as friends." he told me.

"No! After you broke it off with Lissa, I thought I had a chance, but what I miscalculated was that you had a thing for Max. I was only pretending to be her friend. It was only Angel that really wanted to be friends with her." I spat.

"Wow, you are worse than Lissa." he said.

"I know, but that's alright because I know you like girls like me, don't you? They're exhilarating to be around and to party hard with. I mean Max is boring isn't she? She hasn't done anything other than kiss you, we can go further." I said, I sounded desperate but I didn't care.

"It's true that Lissa was hot and all before but after what she did to Max, that was just too far." he said sternly. "About Max..." I cut him off.

"You like me I know you do! Admit it already!" I said in a rather loud voice. And with that I launched myself at him and kissed him. It was amazing, like nothing I could ever imagine. And what was more was that he didn't pull away. He enjoyed it as well, I knew he did. But then not long after Max was at the door and Fang noticed her cause she dropped her stupid make-up bag. I mean it is a good thing I guess, she got to see what Fang was really like and what girls he actually liked. She deserved everything I threw at her on her birthday. It was my gift to her. I mean who knew everything played out right and she actually turned up and saw what had happened. This was fate. Her and Fang were never meant for each other, he was meant for me and me ONLY.

_END FLASHBACK_

"I honestly have nothing to say." I said.

"You have nothing to say?" Max said while death glaring me.

"Mhmm. I just felt like kissing Fang and he obviously liked it since he didn't pull away so it's not my fault." I said casually.

"That's not true." Fang protested. "I couldn't pull away she held my head in place!"

"Fang calm down, I'm sorry I didn't believe you but I guess this bitch started everything huh?" She said in a rather harsh tone. But I didn't care.

Oh, I wasn't going to say anything but now she had done it. "Bitch? I started everything? Everything was fine until you came along. As soon as you came you turned the whole fucking school upside down! Fang was mine, Angel was my friend and now you had taken both." I said in a in a irritated tone.

"So now it's my fault?" said Angel. "It's my fault that I wanted to help a new girl find her place at the school is?" She sounded hurt and angry.

See now even she wasn't on my side.

"Okay you girls sort out your girl drama and I will talk it out with you, Max later okay?" Fang said and headed into the backyard.

"Yea it is your fault, now you pay no bloody attention to me. I'm just left on my own while you two talk about all the bloody things you have in common."

"Get out! Get out of my house Nudge, we're done! How low can you possibly go? When Max said you were all moody I thought you were just having off days but clearly its cause you envy both of us. We tried to include you but you just pushed us away. Get out of my house now! We are done." Angel screamed in anger.

Max looked surprised. "It's alright Angel, it's alright." as Max tried to calm her down. Then she turned to me. "Nudge, I didn't think you were someone capable of being such a bitch. you're almost on par with Lissa, are you proud? How can you say something like that to Angel who has been your friend for so long? Also I didn't steal Fang or Angel from you I guess it's 'cause you were not approachable that you lost everyone." she said harshly.

"Yes I am, I'd rather be friends with Lissa than the likes of you two. And yea I guess people CHANGE so now I don't need Angel or you. And yes Angel we are done, I hope to see you two losers around. Bitches." With that I turned around and strutted off. I felt so good afterwards.

* * *

**MAX's POV**

Okay, so Angel had no idea and Nudge and her relationship wasn't that great either. I never should have doubted Angel but Nudge a completely different story. Wow! Nudge was not who I thought she was. "Max I'm sorry your 17th turned out this way, I'm really sorry." Angel said looking rather sad voice.

"It's aright, you had a hard time too, I'm sorry. This wouldn't have happened if it weren't for me." I said trying to comfort her.

"No Max, don't say that, it's not your fault. I'm glad I still have you." she said with a genuine smile.

"Let's open some of my birthday present together." I said with slight excitement.

"Oh okay." she said lightening up almost immediately.

At least the mood was slightly happier now I wonder what it would be like when we returned to school next week.

* * *

**How was it? Quite an intense chapter right? But I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Okay, so here's the deal, for my next upload I will do 2 chapters IF I get 60 reviews and 40 follows, do you guys think you can do that? Well I will see you when the target is reached. So go go go and REVIEW if you already haven't and follow! I hope you guys like the story so far and I am thankful for the support yet again. I hope to see you guys soon!**

**xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8- The Unexpected

**Hi guys! It has been a while and I am sorry for not updating but I have been really busy with homework and other personal stuff. Nothing has been going my way lately and yea... But not to worry, I have found some time to update. Although I really hoped to get more reviews we have reached 57 and I am really happy! I hope you all continue to support me. **

**This chapter is rather short because well I'm running out of ideas AGAIN and I didn't have much time. If you guys have anything you wish to happen in the story review or message me and let me know, I'd be more than happy to consider some ideas you guys have because you know I am running low HAHA.**

**Okay so here is Chapter 8 and I hope you guys enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 8- The Unexpected**

* * *

A week had passed and I hadn't spoken to Fang or looked him in the face. he hadn't called or texted and I just refused to begin the conversation. When we passed each other in the corridors he'd just walk right past me and pretended I wasn't even there. I was still hurt by what he had done to me on my birthday and I couldn't just forgive him like that. But it wasn't entirely his fault. Nudge that bitch. OMFG who did she think she was? How dare she not explain herself and just fucking leave? Every time I saw her i wanted to punch her, I wanted to leave a scar on her face to remind her of me and the things that I would do to her if she got on the wrong side of me. If it wasn't for Angel who was constantly looking out for me and telling me to control myself, she'd be dead. Oh and did I mention Nudge is now a part of Lissa's group? Yea, two days ago during lunch me and Angel were walking past the cafeteria and talking when we saw her and Lissa lining up at the canteen, laughing and having a very intimate conversation. Angel couldn't believe what she saw, she refused to believe what she saw but she told me Nudge was not the same, she was a totally changed person. Angel told me she never saw Nudge as a friend or someone she could trust ever again. I felt bad for Angel, someone whom she had been so close to, so kind to for so long was not who she thought to be.

I opened my locker to get the books which I needed for the day out when Lissa and Nudge pulled up next to my locker. Far out, what did they want? I was NOT in the mood. I had lost it. Without taking any of my books out I slammed my locker shut. "BANG", the sound echoed through the corridors and it made those two jump as well as some others walking along the corridor. I crossed my arms and stared at them. "What the fuck do you two want?" I snarled.

"Ooooh no need to get feisty, we just came to say hi." Lissa said in her usual sarcastic and bitchy tone.

"Well if you didn't already know seeing your face makes my eyes burn and it hurts so get lost." I replied angrily.

"You didn't say that to me when we were friends." Nudge said to me in a rather disappointed tone but you could tell she was being sarcastic too. I mean she was hanging out with Lissa and she was learning to be a sarcastic, mean bitch from the best person in our year.

"Oh so are you trying to be Lissa number 2? It's ashame that you will NEVER be number 1 no matter how hard you try. And your stupid tricks and games you play, karma will come back to bite you in the ass." I spat.

"No need to get so worked up, just cause I made out with you ex-boyfriend on your birthday." Nudge mocked.

Oh she had done it. I had lost it and not a second after she finished her sentence I bitchslapped her across the face, it was definitely a good way to relieve my stress and anger.

"We haven't broken up yet so it's not EX-boyfriend." I told them. "Get your fucking facts right."

"Oh wait, don't tell me you haven't seen yet." Lissa said surprised but with one of her evil smirks.

I felt my heart skip a beat. What was going on? I hadn't talked to Fang in a week so we couldn't have broken up yet, but what were Lissa and Nudge saying.

"Why are you so shocked?" Nudge asked while using a hand to cover the side of her face which I had slapped.

"I'm not." I stated firmly, but inside I could feel my heart sinking. I was lying to myself again.

"Why don't you check Facebook? Maybe that will clear a few things up for you." Nudge said before giving Lissa a hi-five and leaving.

I stood there is utter shock. Where was Angel? I needed someone to comfort me. I really did. I wanted to check Facebook but i was too scared to. I hadn't been on for a week so I guess a lot has been going on but I didn't want to believe what they had told me. I refused to believe what I thought happened, happened. Just then I heard someone from down the corridor call my name. "Max!" It was Angel.

"Hey Angel you came at the right time." I said feeling slightly relieved but the thing was still bothering me. "Anyway, why were you screaming my name from the other end of the corridor?" I questioned suspiciously.

"Max, I'm so sorry about what happened." she began but I had no idea about what she was on about.

"Angel what are you talking about?"

"OMG... you really don't know? I don't want to be the one to break it to you though." she said.

"No, tell me, I won't blame it on you."

She took out her phone and fiddled around with it for a bit before showing me a post on Facebook. It said "Fang is now single." What was going on? Was this some kind of a joke that he was pulling on me? It wasn't funny. What was he thinking?

"I'm so sorry Max." Angel said. "I'm here if you want to talk about it."

"Wait Angel, he never mentioned breaking up to me. We haven't spoken in a week." I said hastily. She looked confused.

"But I thought... So you weren't pretending you had no idea, you legitimately had NO idea." she said surprised.

I nodded. "Wait so he didn't even talk to you and he decided to break up?" she asked in astonishment.

"Yea... I'm even more surprised than you. I have to go find him and talk to him." I told her. "I might not be able to have recess with you."

"Nah that's fine babe, if you need anyone to talk to or if it doesn't go to well you can always call or text me." she said with a smile.

"Thanks Angel, you're the best." I said while hugging her. "I'll see you soon."

"Mhmm... I hope this is all just a misunderstanding." She said. "Stay strong!"

I nodded and left to go to class. Somewhere inside me I knew this wasn't a misunderstanding.

* * *

**How was it? A bit short yea? But not too boring I hope. I will hopefully update soon so please look forward to it.**

**I will see you guys soon! **

**xoxo**


End file.
